Shirubāhātourufu
by Jake Wolf
Summary: Jason Alexander Strax goes to the pokemon dimension where he has a hand in so much it's not even funny and he ends up changing things just by living. A world where Ash doesn't exist, and a world where pokemon have multiple forms. My own pokemon universe or dimension with hints of the show, games, manga, and comics.
1. Chapter 1: Traveler, Genius, DT

The Shirubāhātourufu

Legalities: I DON'T OWN POKEMON! I MERELY OWN THE PLOT AND ORIGINAL CHARACTERS! That said, I will happily lay claim to the story itself and the title is Japanese for the Silver Hearted Wolf. Also known as the main character. Anyway a few things as with all my stories this is an adult story, so expect lots of adult things including cussing, violence, possible character death, and lemons. Next expect this to slightly follow the anime, manga, movies, games, comics, etc. If it has to do with Pokemon it's probably part of this story. That said the main character will start out in my favorite region of Kanto, but travel to all the regions. All Pokemon will be understandable by humans. I refuse to constantly right out Pokemon names then have to translate over and over. That said Pokemon will have multiple forms, a feral, a humanoid, and an anthropomorphic. Why because I like moemon, I like anthros, and I can see a use for Pokemon stuck in one of their forms from birth, or due to disease or something, and some Pokemon will just prefer one form over another, that said I hope you enjoy The Shirubāhātourufu. ON TO THE STORY STARTING WITH A LAB, A MAN, and A GENIUS!

Chapter 1: The Shirubāhātourufu, The Genius, and The Dimensional Transfer Machine.

My story begins in a lab. Not a lab for some government agency, or a lab for a doctor, no this was the lab of my eccentric genius friend Andrew Bartholomew Ferdinand. A bouncy fucker as I called him cause he bounced from topic to topic. The story begins on the Fifth of May, the year, 2025, Andrew had a break through on his dimensional transporter. Now you're probably going "That's science fiction, what the hell could you possibly do to build one of those?!" I answer you with this, Andrew is a genius with an IQ of 259, he is a particle physicist who only stayed in school to hang out with his best friend me. I have an IQ of 175 to 190, and still don't understand half his eccentricities. That said I helped put the machine together but couldn't tell you what the individual parts did.

Anyway back to my story. I was sitting in Andrew's lab as he christened the DT as I called it, or Dimensional Transporter. I was chewing a piece of gum and he was checking it over carefully for any flaws then he said to me "Name one universe you want to go to more than anything, whether it's real, fictional, or otherwise."

I raised an eyebrow and said "Do you need a thing to scan or does your machine just find it by typing in descriptions?"

He smirked and said "If you have something to scan please do show me it, if not then I guess I can type I descriptions and possibly get an accurate dimension." I pulled out my 3ds, which was still in working condition after eleven years and handed it to him. He plugged it into the machine after I turned on my Pokemon game and asked "The world of Pokemon, eh my friend?" I nodded and he said "I should have expected that or monster girl worlds. Anyway, are you ready for the possibility that will await us, and do you have your dimensional recall bracelet?" I nodded showing him the high tech bracelet strapped to my wrist and he said "I see your still tattooed with a silver hearted wolf." I chuckled and nodded the wolf being tattooed across my arm and down it. I was wearing a muscle shirt, blue jeans, sneakers, a black hoodie, and a crimson button down shirt, though the button down hid the tail of my wolf, the hoodie was actually across the back of my chair, and my muscle shirt showed my arms revealing my tattoo which covered my right arm. My left arm had a fame tattoo going up from the wrist to the shoulder with the kanji for wolf, silver, heart, and flame written within it, and on my back and chest you could just make out a pair of dragons, the one on my chest eastern, the one on my back a western hand drawn over my muscles the wings spreading to my shoulders the head turned sideways.

I spat my gum in the trash as the machine started up and said "I know I look like a thug but you gotta admit the tattoo of a sunburst you have on your left wrist is cool." He laughed at that and I smiled saying "Got you to laugh Drew." He nodded and the machine beeped as it found the coordinators and was ready for the first test. I smirked and said "Guess that's my cue. You got the video communication up on my watch right?" He nodded and I said "Let's hope it works across dimensions like you think it should once its been programmed with the coordinates of home and there." I strapped on said watch to my write wrist right over the tip of the wolf tattoo's nose. I sighed and entered the machine which bio-locked behind me. This was so that the machine only had to transfer one person at a time to prevent accidents mid transfer and what not.

I leaned on the wall as the machine started up then a bright light surrounded me and Andrew's voice said "Jason please stop leaning on the wall as it could interfere with transport. I told you to stand in the middle of the transporter." I nodded and stood in the center as the video feed on my watch came on and he said "Activating things in twenty, nineteen...five...three, two one, activating the machine happy trails my friend." I nodded at the monitor and vanished into the dimensional gap.

After a few minutes I stopped and the chamber vanished leaving me floating in the dimensional gap. I swore and said "Oh man, I think the trip isn't complete. What the heck stopped me midway? Did someone or something stop the machine back home or is it an incompatible dimension that sent me to the gap between dimensions where I'll rot for eternity? Or and this is crazy, but did some god like entity enter the gap and stop me from going further to talk to me?"

A voice said "Hehe, I see you guessed correctly stranger. Who are you and why are you trying to go to my world." I lowered my hood which I'd put it on back in the chamber afraid I'd end up wearing nothing but a tank top in a barren wasteland or on Mount Silver." A young woman with a gold belt around her waist that looked like it contained the life plates of Arceus, was studying me. I studied her in turn noticing her hair was the color of Arceus' fur, she had red eyes, gold painted nails, and was wearing a white dress. She smirked at me and said "Well my good man, what are you hiding behind that hood?" I sighed and lowered the hood causing her to gasp and said "JAS!"

I blinked wondering how she knew that nickname. My actual name was Jason Alexander Strax, and my friends called me Jason, Jay, Strax, or Jas as in my initials. I said "Do we know each other?" She squealed and pulled me into a hug making me say "Not that this isn't nice but I really don't think I know any godly level beings." She giggled and I said "Seriously, you're starting to scare me here miss. I mean you look like Arceus if she was human but that's not possible because humans and Pokemon don't have the same forms. Unless the transporter fucked up and sent me to the moemon verse."

She laughed lightly releasing me and said "No Pokemon have three forms. Humanoid, anthropomorphic, and feral. Or moemon, anthro, and pure Pokemon as you call them." I wondered how she knew what I referred to Pokemon as in my own mind and she said "I am Arceus. I just don't want to transform and scare you." I raised an eyebrow and she said "Oh you were being playful when you said I scared you don't lie. You always enjoy the touch of a woman." I nodded slowly in acquiescence that yes this was true. She smiled and said "I guess I can show you my centaur form as you called it." She turned into a human woman with the lower body of an Arceus and asked "Believe me now?" I mutely nodded that yes I believed. She smiled turning back into the human woman though I noticed the ears of a horse and hooves that marked her as Arceus finally and she said "Good. I have a few things to tell you since this is your first time meeting me, and not my first time meeting you before I deage you and send you down to my world."

I sighed and said "Hit me with them Boss Lady." She laughed and I smiled finding her voice beautiful and her laugh like tinkling bells. She smiled and I said "You know you could call me Okami if you want. I mean it's one of my nicknames or Shirubāhātourufu aka the silver hearted wolf."

She chuckled and said "Jas works just fine. So Jas three things you need to know, 1. you are going to be deaged to a five year old and be raised by Deliah Ketchum. 2. We will meet many times throughout your journey as will other legendaries but you won't be catching any of us until you need to. 3. You can rely on your preexisting knowledge of the 'Pokemon Franchise,' as you call it to learn all sorts of key events you'll have to change, leave the same, or work with. "

She paused here and took a breath then continued, "Now onto the fun stuff, you'll be mentally connected with a Pokemon as soon as they're born, can't say who as that would be spoilers but you'll be one of the only things keeping them sane. Next humans and Pokemon can interbreed. Third, you are a fixture in the reality but your time starts now as well as having already passed and continued. Fourth your machine won't work until the time line reaches the same time as you arrived. "

She took another pause this time studying my reaction and smiled, I guess she liked what she saw, and finished, "Finally fifth, have fun. Just because you have a hero complex doesn't' mean you shouldn't have as much fun as possible. Anyway that's all I have to say other than turning you into a child and sending you to the past with Dialga's help. She'll be so happy to see you and Palkia will be glad to know her favorite human has finally traveled through space so she can interact with him again. I guess I'll see you around, and when I first meet you you'll have to remember that we are friends. Don't ask why because I was raging and you kinda calmed me down with that reminder thank you by the way." She kissed my cheek then my nose and forehead before hitting me with a strange attack I knew nothing about.

I felt myself shrinking and swore "Damn it Arceus! WARN A GUY NEXT TIME!" She giggled and muttered something that sounded like 'You were right your first meeting with me was lots of fun for me.'

I started to fall toward the planet which was simply called Monster Earth, and fell into a portal of time where Dialga, a girl with a crown of crystal on her head, a silver body suit, blue hair, black skin, black gloves that covered her hands, which meant her skin may have been covered by makeup, and dinosaur feet said "Hi Jason, bye Jason, see you when you grow up and when you need me next. Have fun trying to convince Ho-oh you're not the chosen one." I swore and started to protest I was definitely not a chosen anything then fell and landed in a backyard, a rose bush to be precise.

I winced and said "Shnikeys that hurt." A woman with long brown hair in a ponytail down her back, brown eyes, and unblemished skin, wearing a pink shirt, blue apron, and blue jeans walked up. I waved and said "Hello Miss. Did you happen to catch the name of the Pokemon who dropped me in your rose bush?" She giggled and I said "I bet you think I'm kidding but a Pokemon literally dropped me here saying you were going to adopt me most likely. Shnikeys my back hurts."

She pulled me out of the bush and said "Pokemon don't tend to drop children off at my home young man, I'm Deliah, Deliah Ketchum, who are you?"

I smiled and said "Jason Alexander Strax, you can call me Jas, Jason, Okami, Strax, or Jay, I don't go by Alex or Alexander due to the fact that was my father's name and the only time I was called that was when I was in trouble." She nodded humming thoughtfully. Suddenly a Mr. Mime, or at least that was what I thought the clown looking fother mucker was walked up and bowed speaking to the lady. I realize I could curse but if Deliah's reading this and saw me cursing when writing about my younger years she'd kill me. I sighed and said "Mr. Mime, right?" He nodded and I said "Jason." He shook my hand, other than the face paint that creeped me out I found him interesting. Turns out he was a friend of Deliah's Pokemon who was helping her around the house while his owner was out of town meaning this wasn't Mimey. I was relieved cause I thought it meant that Red, Leaf, and Gary would be way older than me. Turns out Red was, but he was also the Kanto champion. Anyway that's for later.

As I was saying the Mr. Mime, Bruce, as he later introduced himself, was asking Deliah if he should try to salvage the roses while she checked for any missing children reports in the region. After all most Pokemon couldn't fly from region to region while carrying a three and a half foot tall kid, my tattoos had vanished which made me grumble but it was good because it meant I really was just in my own body regressed in age and could get more fitting tattoos for my new world. Bruce looked at me and said "What part of Kanto are you from young master Jason?"

I blinked and said "I have no idea. I just remember passing out in the woods and the sensation of falling as I woke up then landing in the rose bush." He nodded and Deliah said she'd definitely take me to the police station, but she was seriously considering adopting me. I learned a few things from Bruce, first Blue was Oak's son and Gary's father, Second Green was Leaf's mom, and Third Red was Deliah's adopted brother. That was cool and all meaning he would probably drop by to check up on me. He hadn't stopped Team Rocket, but he had convinced Giovanni to step down as a gym leader and look more at his business interests.

Blue had taken over the gym, and Green was a world renowned coordinator on a break to take care of her daughter until she was old enough to go training. Blue's older kid Daisy was only nine but she was already a researcher in the making. I found that cool and made a note to get to know the nine year old, after all it would be good to have a researcher I could talk to. Bruce also told me he was Green's Pokemon but Green was taking her daughter on a tour of the Kanto region so she had left Bruce to help out Deliah, who sometimes forgot to take care of herself since she was single and had no one she needed to watch out for or anything. She'd get hyper focused.

Deliah cut in at this point and said "Bruce I don't get Hyper focused." I raised an eyebrow and she said "You don't believe me Jason?" I shook my head and she asked "Why not?" I sighed and shook my head not wanting to talk about it. She glared and said "Tell me this instant young man."

I sighed and said "It's your garden. It's to perfect. This takes a lot of time, and effort and you seem like the type who if you didn't have anyone to worry about you'd worry more about your plants than yourself feeling that you don't' need as much care as they do. Also the callouses on your hand show that you spend lots of time working with your hands which no house wife should have. Did I mention I'm super intelligent for my age?"

She laughed at the last bit and said "Fine, maybe I do get a little carried away but it's all because the man I fell in love with chose to journey while I chose to settle down." I nodded figuring that to be the case and she said "Wait why am I telling you that? I didn't have to explain myself to you."

I sighed and said "I just have a way of making people blab. My mom said it was a habit picked up from my father. Anyway can we head to the police station because I doubt anyone's missing me." She heard the disheartened tone in my voice and pat my head making me smile sadly then the two of us walked to the police station while Bruce fixed the flowers I landed on. After a bit of walking we entered the police station and everyone stopped what they were doing. I saw a few girls with growlithe tails and ears, a few poochyenas, and even a few arcanines by the ruff around there neck all in human form.

An officer Jenny walked up and said "Hello Deliah, this little boy troubling you?" Deliah shook her head and the Pokemon girls all studied me carefully. I shifted on my feet and thought _"Why the hell are they giving me looks like they want to eat me?" _Jenny said "Alright so if he's not being a problem then why'd you bring him in? Need us to find his parents or something since he doesn't look like a Palette Town native."

Deliah said "Can you run a search for anyone matching his appearance going missing throughout Kanto, if not he said that he remembers a forest and I think he may have been either abandoned or his family was attacked by wild Pokemon that were willing to feast on humans, and his parents sent him away for safety with one of their Pokemon."

Jenny and I both shivered at the thought of Pokemon eating humans and she said "I'll check but I wouldn't hold out any hope, do you know what Pokemon was carrying him?" Deliah shook her head sadly and Jenny said "Alright. Well how about you two talk to Liza, she's the arcanine with black hair, and a blue dyed ruff, over by the window and tell her everything you remember." We nodded and walked over to Liza who smiled at Deliah then gave me the same hungry look.

I gulped and said "Hello Lady Liza. I'm Jason, and this is my story." I left out everything about Arceus, made some bullshit about being in the woods which no-one could tel was bullshit amazingly and said that all I remembered was passing out and waking up falling. The last part was completely true. I didn't remember anything about the Pokemon world except falling from Dialga's portal and landing in the rose bush. Deliah told her what she saw and I said "Huh so you didn't see who dropped me Miss Deliah?" She shook her head and I sighed thankful no Pokemon would be blamed for dropping off a kid without permits or whatever.

Liza said "Wow sounds taxing. Do you need a drink or anything Jason?" I shook my head and she said "I'll go tell the chief but I have to mention are you wearing cologne?" I shook my head and she said "Weird because you smell good enough to eat to me and probably the other girls too." I shivered at that and she said "Not that type of eat." I sighed I relief still imagining being devoured by Pokemon. Liza ruffled my hair which I put to rights as she walked away then I leaned against Deliah who ran her fingers through my dirty blonde hair. I leaned into her magic touch making her giggle because she could tell if I was an animal I'd be purring at her touch.

Eventually the Jenny and Liza walked up saying "There was nothing in the database, so you two are in a tough spot. We're either going to have to put Jason in the system or find someone in town who'll take him in. I guess I could ask Oak."

Deliah shook her head and said "I'll take care of him. It'll be my pleasure to help him grow into a fine young man." I smiled and nodded. Jenny smiled and glanced at Liza who shrugged. Deliah said "Also we'll regularly check back here in case any new intelligence comes in. Right Jason?" I nodded as I was pounced upon by all the female Pokemon who were pulling my cheeks and cooing over how cute I was and how good I smelled. Most of the males were avoiding me though some had the same hungry gaze and I thought they must be gay or submissive. I waved the girls off and Jenny blew a whistle making them all retreat. I hid behind Deliah after that until we left. Deliah giggled and said "Plus seems like Jason already has taken a liking to me anyway." I nodded.

Jenny smiled and said "Then let's head to the courthouse and fill out the necessary paperwork." I nodded at that and the three of us headed out but not before Jenny said "Liza your in charge. Keep this pack of mangy mutts in line or I will be very cross." Liza saluted and the three of us left. I was the first one out not wanting to give them a chance to jump on me before I left because even Jenny wouldn't keep those females from bombarding me if I was alone for any length of time in there.

As we walked to the police station I got to know Jenny and found out that yes there were a lot of others who looked like her, including a few growlithes in the family from members who'd married their arcanine partners. I was amazed and asked "Doesn't it get confusing at family reunions?" She laughed and shook her head making my own spin at the implications. We walked into the court house and Jenny walked up to a clerk then made it known we needed adoption papers. I dug around in my pockets till I found my gum and popped a piece in my mouth as the adults talked. It felt nice to be able to tune it out for once, hadn't been able to do that since I was seventeen. The first time I was seventeen. It was going to get confusing remembering the fact this was my second time being five and so I decided to not think of it as anything but a new start.

After a while all the papers were signed, even a few by me, and we headed back to the station where Jenny split off then we headed to Deliah's house and I asked "So if Ms. Green Rose is Bruce's trainer, does that mean she and Leaf are out of town?" Deliah nodded and I said "Cool." Deliah let out a delighted laugh at my nonchalance then I asked "Think I can help out in the kitchen when we get home? Oh and mom, my birthday is the fourth of November. I'm five by the way." She smiled and thanked me for that info putting it into her poketech.

When we got home the two of us started cooking while Bruce cleaned up the house. Deliah said "I have a spare room we can turn into your bedroom. It already has a bed but we can make it more personalized as time goes on." I nodded in thanks as we continued cooking then she asked "Did your parents have you help out a lot?" I nodded and thought _"Not really but after living alone with Andrew, I had to learn to cook if I didn't want to eat nothing but take out and pizza. Guy can even burn water." _I stretched as Deliah put the final touches on the stew then she motioned for me to sit down and said "Alright what do you know about the world of Pokemon?"

I told her what little I knew and said I had mild amnesia and didn't think my family really went over the different things to know about Pokemon other than the cities and stuff here in Kanto. She sighed and said "Well as a former trainer I can probably help you with all that. Let's start with the types. There are seventeen types of Pokemon." I nodded in understanding and she said "The types are, Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Ground, Rock, Steel, Fairy, Dragon, Dark, Psychic, Ghost, Fighting, Normal, Bug, Poison, Ice, and Flying. Each type has weaknesses and advantages. An example is ice and grass are weak to fire but strong to water." I nodded, following so far. She continued "The jobs of those who work with Pokemon and train them are classified as Ranger, Trainer, Coordinator, Breeder, Doctor, Nurse, Police, Researcher and more. Basically the ones you really need to remember are trainer, Researchers, and coordinators because they all live in Palette Town."

I nodded and said "Got it mom. Next?" She ruffled my hair smiling brighter than before as if it revitalized her to be called mom by me.

She said "Trainers come in many shapes and sizes, but most are seeking one thing, and that is to be a Pokemon master. No one's passed the master, not even my brother. Regional champions are the closest thing right now other than my brother's biological father who everyone said completed most regions but never took the mark of mastery. I don't know anything about him, so if you want to know more about him you'll have to ask Red because I was ten when Red left on his journey after his mom left to seek his dad. I think to this day he's still searching." I nodded in understanding and she continued "Now the mark of mastery is presented by the leagues, and other organizations that have to do with Pokemon. I know nothing about it other than that the tester has to have the knowledge of a researcher, the talent of a coordinator, the strength of a trainer, the kindness of a breeder, and the protectiveness and love of Pokemon of a Pokemon ranger. How they test these qualities I don't know."

I nodded again and said "Cool. So to be a master you have to have tapped into all the fields to a degree." She nodded and got up to check the stew while Bruce walked in and sat down. I looked at Bruce and asked "You know anything about Red's dad, Bruce?" He shook his head and I sighed then said "What about Leaf's dad?"

Bruce smiled and said "That I do know. Leaf's dad had silver eyes, black tipped hair, and always wore long sleeves. He visited a lot until Leaf turned five then he said he had to do something for a group that would get Leaf and Green in trouble if they were caught with him and promised he'd see her again one day. Red is like an uncle to Leaf, Gary, and Daisy. Leaf's dad was good friends' with Blue and his wife too, although Blue kind of blames him for the disappearance of his wife." I blinked and wondered why Blue would blame Leaf's dad for the disappearance of his wife. Bruce saw my look and said "All we know is that Leaf's dad was the last one to see her and he warned her if she didn't vanish a while she'd be unable to raise her kids. No one knew what that meant until her lab exploded while she was in hiding. She hasn't appeared since."

I sighed and said "Cool I guess, but definitely mysterious. So what about my adoptive father?"

Bruce chuckled darkly and said "That asshole chose to travel rather than be with Deliah when she gave up being a trainer. She didn't release her Pokemon but she said for now they'll stay at the professors until she's ready to start traveling again. Anyway I shouldn't talk about Deliah behidn her back you want to know more ask her, I can however tell you about Leaf and Green."

I shook my head feeling I'd learned enough and said "No thanks Bruce." He chuckled seeing the knowledge swimming behind my eyes and I said "I have a lot to think about as is." I wondered if I would ever meet Leaf and Red's dads, or if they were the same person just in two different times, or if they were both related like Red really was Leaf's uncle and her dad was his brother. I shook it all away and leaned back in my chair only to be bopped on the head with a wooden spoon. I quickly lowered the legs of my chair.

Deliah said "Good. Don't ruin my chairs Jason Alexander Strax Ketchum." I knew I was in trouble she'd used the full name. She continued "Don't slouch, and watch where you put your hands. Also hello again Bruce, done dusting?" He nodded chuckling and she smiled at him then turned to me and said "Now you young man are going to eat everything on your plate, you look like skin and bones in those clothes. Why would you wear something so big and in such dark colors too?"

I winced and said "Moooom don't dismiss the clothes. I know they're a little big but they're my style. I like dark colors, though I think I could put up with a lighter red at times. I just forgot they weer to big for me." Luckily I was wearing a belt so my clothes, which had not shrunk when I regressed in age actually stayed on. However my shirts were un-tucked, my sleeves hung off my hands and had to be rolled up so I could eat and I looked like I was swimming in my clothes.

Deliah said "You should wear colors that bring out your eyes more. They're such a stunning stormy gray." I wasn't going to let her walk all over me just because she was now my mother but she had a point that I could wear clothes to bring out my better features. I was just happy all my scars and stuff were gone leaving me with nothing but unblemished skin, though I'd have to work out to regain my muscle mass. I stretched and she said "You're listening to me, right Jason?" I nodded and she smiled in relief saying "I know I sound naggy probably but you really should show off your good looks instead of hiding behind dark colors and baggy clothes."

I chuckled and said "I get it mom, trust me. I wouldn't be wearing this if I had anything else. I just grabbed something out of my parents closet before we left for the woods. If we get me some actually fitting clothes that would be great." She smiled and hugged me then started serving the three of us, this included herself, and we ate in peace. After a while I said "There a clothing store in town or do we have to go to Viridian City?"

She smiled and said "There are several stores in Palette. Thanks to Red being the Kanto champion the town's really grown a bit." I nodded figuring as much and she said "We'll go after lunch." I nodded again too busy stuffing my gut to complain. She said "I see you like my cooking Jason?" I nodded again thinking _"This is sinfully good. No wonder she opens a restaurant in the show. I can't wait to see how her meals improve with me helping her cook as time goes on." _I stretched as I finished my second bowl and pushed it away not having any room left for thirds.

Deliah finished her first bowl and Bruce was on his third as Deliah served herself a small helping of seconds. I sighed softy and said "So where we heading first mom?" She smiled at me but didn't say anything as she was still eating and I said "Let me guess, it's a surprise?" She nodded happily and I sighed then stretched and ran a hand through my short shaggy hair. I got up and said "Wash room." Deliah pointed it out to me when we'd first entered the house and she nodded as I headed to the bathroom to look at myself and clean up.

I walked into the bathroom and looked at my reflection in the full length door mirror. I was as stated before about three and a half feet tall, my hair which had been long and dirty blonde was now shaggy, short, and still dirty blonde but a lighter almost sandy version, and my eyes were the same gray though without the scars marring my face from fights. My skin was as said before unblemished, even the scar on my wrist from the dark points in my life. I grinned and said "Looking good kid, this is definitely a chance to fix up yourself." I wondered how Arceus was able to make me regress to a five year old and realized that if it truly was the god Pokemon that meant it could do just about anything within reason within it's own dimension. Outside this dimension it may be powerless, or a low tier god at best, but here it was all powerful so it was a good thing I was on it's, or her I guess, good side.

I walked out of the bathroom and to the living room where Deliah, who I'll be referring to as mom until I go on my Pokemon Journey, was sitting down watching the news. I waved at her and said "Let's go get me some fitting clothes." She nodded and the two of us headed out.

We walked for a good ten minutes and came upon a large store that sold trainer's clothes. I grinned and said "Trainer Gear, awesome." She nodded and the two of us walked in then headed to the kids' section. This section was reserved for parents taking their kids on their journey to train them to be ready for their own Pokemon Journey. Yes I did capitalize journey, that's because of how important this particular type of journey is, it's like a right of passage. Anyway mom and I picked out a dozen shirts, four different types of leg wear, and some fitting sneakers that were black and red.

After that I tried everything on and we settled on a few shirts, one black, one red, one blue, one green, one white, and the last a stormy gray like my eyes. The pants we settled on jeans and we got me an extra pair of sneakers. We walked to the register with our new purchases in hand and the man behind it said "Ah hello Deliah, this must be Jas, the one the girls at the station are all talking about." I coughed to get his attention and he said "Yes young man?"

I sighed and said "My name is Jason Alexander Strax Ketchum, I'd prefer if you call me Jason unless you are using my full name abbreviated because you're mad at me or something. Jas is just not something I want to be called all the time. Heck call me Strax for all I care, just not Jas because it's associated with some close memories and now that I have a new last name I think it's time I move on from them unless in trouble."

He smiled and said "Alright young Strax. Now let's see your purchases." We slipped them all on the counter and he took off the tags and stuff then put everything but the black and red sneakers in a bag. I pulled them on sighing in contentment at having my feet in fitting shoes. I hadn't noticed how much harder it was to walk or how hard it was on my feet to be wearing size eleven's on a size six foot. After that we paid and headed home where I changed into jeans and the black t shirt then went to the local river on the south side of town. I collapsed under a tree and took a nap.

**We'll end this chapter of my life here and start again at my sixth birthday when I met Leaf and Gary, and I'll even mention my meeting with Daisy. Anyway hope you enjoyed and see you next time. If you enjoyed awesome, if not well sorry but this is my main focus for now. Anyway see you next time on Shirubāhātourufu.**


	2. Chapter 2: Growing, Journey, Scent probs

**Well guys here we are with Chapter two and chapter three is on the way. That said I'm thinking about making a discord for this story if it gets enough likes and stuff if you'd be interested leave a review about it. That said I want pms for people who want to join the story. YES YOU CAN JOIN Shirubāhātourufu as a hero, a villain or a normal character. I'm accepting OC's for villains the hero organization, the g men, and more read the end note for a hint of what you will need to tell me and what you want. That said enjoy. Also the legalities will be at the start of every chapter because i'm not making a million disclaimers. **

Legalities: I DON'T OWN POKEMON! I MERELY OWN THE PLOT AND ORIGINAL CHARACTERS! That said, I will happily lay claim to the story itself and the title is Japanese for the Silver Hearted Wolf. Also known as the main character. Anyway a few things as with all my stories this is an adult story, so expect lots of adult things including cussing, violence, possible character death, and lemons. Next expect this to slightly follow the anime, manga, movies, games, comics, etc. If it has to do with Pokemon it's probably part of this story. That said the main character will start out in my favorite region of Kanto, but travel to all the regions. All Pokemon will be understandable by humans. I refuse to constantly right out Pokemon names then have to translate over and over. That said Pokemon will have multiple forms, a feral, a humanoid, and an anthropomorphic. Why because I like moemon, I like anthros, and I can see a use for Pokemon stuck in one of their forms from birth, or due to disease or something, and some Pokemon will just prefer one form over another, that said I hope you enjoy The Shirubāhātourufu. ON TO THE STORY STARTING WITH A LAB, A MAN, and A GENIUS!

Chapter 2: Growing up in Palette, Setting Out, My Scent leads to problems.

Our story picks up a month after we left off. In this month I'd done nothing but help around the house, get acclimated to the new world, and learn about my adopted mother. I learned her birthday was the middle of June, which was a week away from when I arrived, She was turning twenty two, meaning she was only seventeen years older than me. This was a surprise but a pleasant one. She had smiled at me and on her birthday I picked her some fresh flowers and gave her breakfast in bed. I also learned about her Pokemon. She had a nidoqueen, a vaporeon, a sandslash, a ponyta, a marowak, a charizard and a few tauros.

I found her Pokemon to be pretty cool. Charizard would let me fly around on her back, the Tauros were very docile, and the others were awesome. Nidoqueen and Sandslash constantly had beauty contests, Vaporeon was a laid back surfer type guy, and Ponyta just let me ride her in her horse form and told me stories about mom's adventuring days. Marowak and Charizard were my favorite, though Marowak always seemed kind of lonely and preferred to meditate by herself. I knew she was thinking about her lost mother from when she was just a cubone.

Anyway after that mom told me about her trainer days of chasing after red and a mysterious silver wolf as everyone called him. Red said he was looking for the Silver Wolf because it was a clue to his father. Red's father was called the Silver Hearted Wolf, while Leaf's dad was the Silver Wolf who Red was constantly chasing. Every time the two would meet they'd battle and if Red lost the Silver Wolf would just say "You're not ready to learn of your heritage," then leave with his Pokemon. Mom said he was a total flirt but always had a look of longing for a time of peace in his eyes. I loved those stories the most. Anyway where was I, oh right, it was a month after I'd moved in with mom.

I was walking along the street when I saw some jerks push down a girl who was a bit taller than me and insult her. I got pissed off and rushed them then tackled the leader and started punching him yelling "DON'T TREAT GIRLS LIKE TRASH YOU DIRTBAG!" His friends pulled me off so I lunged at them too making them all run swearing vengeance.

I helped the girl to her feet and she said "You're pretty brave for a young kid. I thought that a shorty like you would get your butt handed to you and I'd have to get officer Jenny." I stared at her for the back handed compliment and she blushed saying "Sorry sometimes my mouth runs away with me. I'm Daisy Oak by the way."

I smiled slightly and said "Jason Alexander Strax Ketchum. Just call me Jason or Strax though." She nodded and we walked to the river then plopped on the shore and started talking. She told me about her family, her dad Blue, her mom who she hadn't seen in four years, and her brother Gary. I offered her a piece of gum as she talked. Her dad was a gym leader, which I knew from the local gossip, her mom had disappeared which wasn't surprising since she didn't know what I did about Silver Wolf telling her mom she had to go into hiding, and how Gary didn't even remember her. Their dad did his best but he just couldn't be a father and mother both so Gary sometimes acted like a spoiled brat. I could understand how that was a pain for Daisy and told her a bit about myself.

After we were done talking about the past I stretched and said "Want to fish?" She laughed and I said "What fishing's really relaxing. I mean from what Vince, my mom's vaporeon, said water types like to play with lures and stuff when it's in the water and regular fish make a tasty treat." She sighed and shook her head wondering how I could be dense probably and I said "Or we can go swimming, or we can go get Gary and just hang out."

She laughed and said "You're just chock full of ideas aren't you?" I smiled and nodded making her laugh and say "Sorry kiddo I have to go to Grandpa's to study. If you want I'll send Gary out to hang out with you." I raised an eyebrow at that wondering what she meant by she'd send Gary out and she said "He takes more breaks than I do and the only reason I stopped was because those jerks were picking on a pidgey and nidoran. That said I need to hurry back but I'll tell Gary you're by the river if he wants to meet you." I nodded and waved farewell as she started walking away then sat at the base of a tree and took a much needed nap after the thrashing I gave those bullies.

I woke up to someone poking my cheek. I opened one eye and saw a kid with a spiky brown hairdo purple shirt, and purple pants with white sneakers. I sighed and said "Whatcha want?"

He jumped back and said "You're Jason right?" I nodded and he said "Cool, I'm Gary Oak soon to be the first ever Pokemon Master!" I chuckled at that and he glared. I smiled disarmingly and he said "I only have eight more years until I can become a trainer then I'll start on my journey in the meant time I'm learning about Pokemon from Grandpa Oak." I nodded having heard that part from Daisy and he said "Want to play?" I smiled and nodded getting up then he tapped my chest before running off shouting "TAG YOU'RE IT JASON!" I chuckled having forgotten what it was like to be a kid and just have fun as I took off after Gary. He ducked, dipped, dodged, weaved, and otherwise slipped around the people on the street. I did the same but far less practiced, used to having to maneuver through people from a taller height, I found it hard to navigate between people's legs rather than being able to just see openings and slip through from above."

I finally caught Gary, who was panting and sitting beside the fountain, and tagged him then dunked myself in the fountain only to hear "JAS KETCHUM! YOU KNOW THE FOUNTAIN IS FOR DISPLAY ONLY! I SPENT THE LAST MONTH DRILLING THE LAWS INTO YOUR HEAD, KID! I HAVE HALF A MIND TO RAT YOU OUT TO DELIAH, BECAUSE SHE'LL PROBABLY BE MAD YOU'RE SOAKING WET!" I looked at the owner of the voice, which was Liza in her human form again. Her blue dyed ruff contrasted nicely with her black hair and red eyes. She was glaring and I dived behind Gary shaking as she approached. It was true she'd spent the last month drilling laws into my head but most of them flew out the window when I wanted to dive in the fountain. She walked up and said "What about you mister Oak, not causing any problems are you?" Gary shook his head and she said "Good, we have enough problems when Pokemon sneak out of your grandfather's ranch and accidentally destroy things we don't need you two adding to the trouble we deal with."

I stuck my head up and said "Sorry Liza, it slipped my mind." She glared and I said "Also I see the thing I said about Jas being used when I'm in trouble stuck with the force." She chuckled at that losing the glare and I said "We're going to go play by the river... bye." I grabbed Gary and dashed to the river saying softly "Must avoid scary police dog woman. Must avoid scary police officer. Must not antagonize officer who can track me down and has a predatory look whenever she catches my scent."

Gary said "What does antagonize mean? I know predatory means meat eater though most Pokemon prefer Pokemon food to actually just about anything else but what do you mean by you must not antagonize her?"

I said "Must not make her angry, irritated, or pissed. I must not make her want to hunt me down, it's bad enough the force has it out for me because of my scent if I start making a habit of getting into trouble they'll use it as an excuse to lock me up in the station while Mom's out doing things for your grandfather or out of town for other reasons." He laughed and I said "NOT FUNNY! I have to be afraid because they will torment me with kindness until I let my guard down then bam in ten years they'll all be jumping my bones probably, that or just try to make me join the police academy!"

He laughed and said "You're funny Jason, though canine Pokemon do like bones they prefer not to take them from living beings, rather they prefer bones that come from dead things or are made of different materials. Why do you think they'd jump your bones when they have a supplier for that sort of thing?" I was so happy Gary misunderstood and swore to myself to remember I was talking to a five year old not a twenty five year old.

I said "I just worry a lot when it comes to the police. They're out to get me I know it. She couldn't have just been on patrol she had to know I would jump in the fountain and was waiting for the chance to get me!" I was paranoid, so sue me. I remembered the looks I got when they inhaled my scent and it terrified me and excited me at the same time.

I sighed as Gary said "The police aren't out to get you unless you're a bad guy. You don't seem like a bad guy so I think you're imagining it. After all why would the police be after a five year old?" I thought about saying 'because I am adorkable and delicious looking,' but that would probably fly over his head. Also I was in fact not adorkable, that title went to my literate friend Daisy Oak. She just needed glasses to go with her adorkable personality. I stretched and popped my back as Gary said "I want to go to the corral, want to come with?" I shrugged figuring why not and followed him to his grandfather's lab. We walked around back and opened a gate, the same gate many of the Pokemon would leave the ranch through, which made me wonder why it wasn't locked, and headed back to the stables.

A lot of Pokemon preferred to sleep in their feral forms unless they were sharing a bed with a human in which case they'd take their human or anthro form depending on which they preferred. I sighed as I saw Mom's ponyta, Azalia, and her tauros all chilling while Gary walked up to the old weathered male arcanine guarding the ranch. I followed him over and he said "Hey Tenebrae, I see your guarding the stables as usual."

Tenebrae laughed and said "You knew I'd be here at this time of day Gary, I'm taking a break from patrolling the ranch. I heard from my granddaughter that there's a new buck in town. So where is he?" I wondered who he meant by a new buck, after all I was not a deer, and wouldn't it be stud since we were talking about canines?

Gary said "What do you mean by new buck? I didn't hear about any deer Pokemon arriving into town anytime soon." Tenebrae laughed at Gary and I's cluelessness, still not noticing me though, and Gary said "Not funny Ten. I don't know what you mean by a buck, the only new thing in town is a human named Jason. He was hanging out with Daisy after he stopped some guys picking on her then he was hanging out with me. Why do you think there's a buck in town? Also if there is supposed to be a buck is it a sawsbuck, stantler, or deerly?" I chuckled along with Tenebrae at that one and he finally seemed to either catch my scent or hear my chuckling because he turned to look at me.

I waved politely and said "Howdy, I'm Jason Alexander Strax, call me Jason or Strax." Tenebrae smirked at me and I said "Oh no." He nodded and I said "Nope you got it wrong." He shook his head in the negatory to that. I sighed and said "Really, one of the police dogs is your granddaughter?" He nodded and I resisted the urge to swear or have my mouth washed out with soap when Deliah found out.

He sniffed the air and said "Yup you're definitely the new buck they're all salivating over. I can catch your scent from here and it screams alpha male. I mean come on kid you gotta know that they want a piece of you." I nodded sadly and he said "Smart for a five year old, aren't ya?" I nodded again and he said "My granddaughter Liza said you were smart and seemed to know why the girls kept raising their tails and wagging 'em when they saw you and I can see you know exactly what they want to do to you." I nodded with a small whimper and he laughed saying "No worries little man they won't touch you till you ripen, and by that I mean your scent will say when you're searching and then fair game." I shivered at that and thought _"Nope, nope ,nope, Nope, NOPE, I REFUSE DAMN IT! I REFUSE TO BE USED LIKE THAT! I AM THE HUNTER NOT THE HUNTED! Damn it. I guess I'll have to really work on being a bad ass and kicking me some Pokemon ass. Time to ask mom for martial arts lessons and to find a canine to practice on. Maybe Vince, or maybe Tenebrae would be willing to help, worst he can do is say no." _

I looked at Tenebrae and asked "Think you can teach me how to handle fighting a pack of man hungry growlithes, arcanines, and poochyenas off my back?" He chuckled at that and nodded making me sigh in relief. Gary looked on confused and I said "Just getting tips on how to handle wild Pokemon." Tenebrae nodded slowly not wanting Oak to chew him out for ruining Gary's innocence and naivete. I said "Gary could join me never know when it'll come in handy to know how to stop a Pokemon when your team is knocked out."

Tenebrae nodded and said "Good point. Since you two plan on being trainers, or at least so Vince and Gary himself say, I think it would be good for you to learn a few tricks from an old fossil like myself." I thought _"If you're an old fossil just because you have grandchildren then Oak's one too, and we're basically newborns." _Tenebrae seemed to read my mind as he said "Compared to me you are newborns pup." I glared at him and felt myself resisting the urge to growl. He laughed and said "Well at least you have some control over the wolf in you, eh Shirubāhātourufu?" I blinked wondering how he knew who and what I was and he said "Kid, all canines know you on sight.

I blinked and said "How? I wasn't even born until five years ago." I knew he caught the lie but he smiled slightly letting me know he'd let it slide since Gary was there and I said "Plus the Shirubāhātourufu is the silver hearted wolf. Which means it's Red's father. I can't possibly be him because he's got to be in his forties at the youngest." He smirked at me and I sighed saying "Whatever call me what you want."

He smiled and said "Shirubāhātourufu sama, as you wish. One day you'll know how canines know but it's really only the old dogs and old guard who will recognize you. Anyway you wanted tips on dealing with my granddaughter and her friends?" I nodded and he started instructing us on an arcanine's weak points. He said they were similar for growlithes but not to be to surprised if there were differences on other canines.

After the training session I headed home and grabbed my fishing pole, after telling Gary to grab his, and the two of us were planning on meeting at the river. I snuck into the house then to the garage, grabbed my rod, lures, and other paraphernalia for fishing, then snuck to the river somewhat drier. Gary was on the left bank and I was on the right. We each through our lines in the water and sat back to wait. Gary for a feisty squirt, was able to relax and enjoy the fishing, compared to my thoughts that he'd be all for rushing things. I yawned and reeled in humming a jaunty tune. We spent the rest of the day fishing.

The next memorable event was a week later. I finally met the rambunctious leaf in a whirlwind. I call her the leaf in a whirlwind because that's how leaf acted. She was running around all over the place, jumping from the tops of steps after seeing something that caught her fancy, and picking fights with all sorts of bullies. I watched her get into a tough spot and interfered helping her out. I'd been working out a bit so the rattata that was trying to charge her from behind found my fist in his face and my foot in his junk. A pidgey girl used gust to blow me and Leaf away a few feet, it hurt a little but also gave us a chance to get back to back to face down the obnoxious pidgey, two boys who I knew from several gangs, and a small group of paras kids. I growled and Leaf said "Looks like we're outnumbered any ideas?"

I grinned evilly and said "Make them come to us." She nodded and a paras girl rushed at me so I ducked under her clawed fingers and punched her in the face knocking her back. I heard a cracking sound from my back and turned to see Leaf had kicked a boy across the face hard enough to crack his jaw. I smirked then threw the paras girl at a boy who could be and probably was her twin knocking them both down. Leaf rubbed her calf and I said "Who taught you martial arts?"

Leaf smiled nostalgically and said "My dad the silver wolf."

I grinned and said "Kick ass parenting. My mom just tells me she'll sign me up if I don't get enough experience brawling." Leaf laughed at that and we both turned back to our opponents another pair of paras, one black haired the other red. The one with black hair attacked me and I ducked and dodged his moves then socked him in the jaw before knocking him out with an uppercut. The red haired one fell to Leaf's whirlwind of kicks. Finally it was just the last boy and the pidgey girl who looked a little scared.

I growled at them and they ran away then Leaf said "Wow you sounded like dad for a second." She held out her hand and said "Leaf Rose." I shook it and introduced myself then she said "If you could be any Pokemon what would you be?" I shrugged and she said "Ah come on don't be a cop out tell me!"

I chuckled and said "I don't know. I wouldn't mind being just about any of them even a magikarp has a kick ass evolution. Why do you care?" She smiled and looked up at the sky. I followed her gaze and said "Something to do with your dad?" She nodded and I said "Cool, cool. So why are you so into whirlwind style kicks and what's your style?"

She smiled and said "Charging wolf dancing rose style. Named after mom and dad who both taught me techniques, as for the kick my mom says it's very effective with my longer than average legs." I nodded having to agree with her mom on that. If she weren't five and I weren't a prepubescent child I'd totally be hitting on her. Leaf was wearing jean shorts, a blue t shirt, a Pokemon league cap, and her dark brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail, her eyes were as green as her namesake and her skin was currently a healthy tan. She sighed and said "Dad disappeared a year ago. He taught me enough of our style for mom to fill in the blanks but he said I'd eventually see him again. I've kinda been picking fights and stuff to feel closer to him, stupid right?"

I shook my head and said "Not stupid at all. If all I had from my parents was a fighting style I'd want to use it everyday too, it's just you shouldn't be starting fights for no reason. It's a waste of martial arts talent. Why don't you join the junior police task force run by one of the younger growlithes?" she blinked and I said "If you use your skills to help people you'll not only feel closer to your dad you'll also get new friends and help the police apprehend kids who cause too much trouble. Anyway I gotta go my mom's making Lasagna so I can't miss it."

She laughed and said "Guess mom was right about boys thinking with their stomachs at the younger years then with their lower body in the older." I snorted thinking that she didn't know how right her mother was. I stretched hugged Leaf, bid her adieu and jogged home. The following day Leaf signed up for the task force. Of course I didn't realize the force was originally formed to deal with me. I only found this out a month later when the force tackled me out of nowhere for jaywalking with Gary who managed to avoid being hit and was laughing his butt off at me.

The next memorable event was my birthday where mom got me my own set of pokeballs and taught me how to properly throw one to catch or release a mon. I spent the entire day with my three friends and some other kids, then our quartet became a quintet a week before Christmas.

It started pretty early I was walking along the street making sure to obey the law as I didn't want to be tackled into a snow drift again, then saw a kid sitting by himself on a bench reading a Christmas catalog. I sat beside him and asked "Looking for a present to pick out, or looking for something to spend pocket change on for family?"

He sighed and said "The latter. I want to get something nice for my mom but I can't think of what she would want." I looked at the catalog and he said "I know she said she wants a new set of training gear, but by myself I can't afford that and I don't know anyone who'd pay a five year old human to work for them it would be different if I was a Pokemon." I smiled sadly at the reality of his words then got an idea.

I said "I already got my mom her present and her Pokemon said they didn't want me spending anything on them this year, how about I help you pay for your gear and you pay me back by helping out me and my friends with tasks around town. Nothing big, just helping clean up the parks and stuff. That's where we get most of our money anyway." He looked at me hopefully and I handed him about two to three hundred pokedollars, which would probably pay for have his set but leave me broke.

He grinned and said "Thanks man, I'm Richie. Richie Sykes."

I smiled and said "Jason Alexander Strax Ketchum, just call me Jason or Strax though." Richie had spiky brown hair that was covered by a pokeball logo cap, he was wearing a sweater, snow pants, and mittens with boots. I on the other hand was wearing a t shirt, a thin coat, jeans and sneakers. It wasn't snowing so I hadn't grabbed my thick jacket. I didn't plan on being out long anyway. Richie tucked away the money in his wallet and we shook agreeing to meet up the weekend after Christmas in the park. Little did I know this helping Richie would make him my friend for life.

The next few years passed quickly with me learning to fight, train Pokemon, how a researcher worked, a bit about coordinators, and running from the junior police force for the smallest infraction. I mean who dog piles someone for jaywalking, or parking a bike outside the bike rack, or my favorite not wearing green on a holiday. I think they were just making excuses to tackle me, what made it worse was all of them other than Green did it in anthro form. I smelled like wet dog when they knocked me into a puddle and a car splashed all of us. Green was laughing but so were Richie, Gary, and Daisy.

The next really memorable thing was when we were ten we had the Pokemon summer camp. I was paired up with a girl from Kalos named Serena, she was pretty cool though a bit afraid of the different Pokemon. I showed her around the camp and introduced her to the nicer Pokemon, which all the Pokemon who could be feral were required to do so as most battling was done in feral and anthro form. Human was more to blend in with the populace and hide when you were in danger, anthro was for special attacks and feral was streamlined for battle. We ran into a few kids who broke the rules and I showed them the error of their ways. She giggled when I introduced her to Amelia, a young eevee girl who was Vince's niece. The two got along well and I smiled then challenged Amelia to a battle with one of the camp's partner Pokemon a pidgeotto named Riomu.

Amelia was directed by Serena who had no experience so we did a few mock battles with different scenarios till she felt comfortable then we started battling for real. Riomu one the first round with an air slash attack, but he was taken out by a swift in the second, in the third it was almost a draw but Riomu had just a little more stamina. I sighed and said "Thanks Rio." He nodded and took his ball then flew off. I picked up Amelia and carried her to the healing machines with Serena in tow. When we got there they asked what happened and I explained it was just me teaching Serena to battle with Amelia and Riomu's help knowing he'd vouch for me.

Amelia woke up and yelled, "NOT FAIR JASON! YOU KNEW RIO HAD MORE STAMINA THAN ME AND YOU USED THAT TO YOUR ADVANTAGE!" I chuckled and watched as they loaded her in the healing pod in her feral form since most Pokemon that didn't have trainers didn't like being in non customized pokeballs. I waved at her as she healed and she glared back baring her fangs. I laughed and when she was out she tackle attacked me into a tree and said "Who's laughing now you jerk?" I smirked slightly and she said "Why are you smirking?"

I grinned and said "You pissed off my fan-girls." She blinked then slowly turned around to see the younger canine Pokemon glaring at her. She was affected by my scent too being a canine and all but she was better at ignoring it. I smiled darkly and said "RELEASE THE HOUNDS OF WAR!" Which led to them charging her and her running away yipping whenever anyone launched an attack at her. I laughed maniacally scaring the crap out of Serena who was watching all this.

She asked "Why are canine Pokemon such fans of yours?"

I smiled sightly and said in Japanese which was old Kantonese, "Shirubāhātourufu," before switching to modern Kantonese which sounded like English to me, and continuing "Is with they call me. It's a name they think holds significance throughout history, well that and to canines I smell really good, to be honest I smell really good to most Pokemon, canines are just addicted." Amelia ran by and I whistled calling out "THANK YOU MY HUMBLE FANS! I THINK SHE'S HAD ENOUGH THIS TIME!" They nodded and jogged over fawning over me and making me sigh realizing I owed them this for doing my bidding and started talking to them and getting to know them which made Serena laugh and Amelia pout in jealousy. At least she was pouting, I didn't know it was jealousy at the time. Jealousy over what you may ask, me paying more attention to them than her.

I turned to Serena and said "You want to play a game of tag with us?" She nodded smiling and I said "You to Ami." She grinned loving that I had a nickname for her since we'd known each other since she was three and I was seven. Pokemon age faster than humans so up to their teens they mature rapidly then it slows down gradually till they eventually reach a point where it's like they stop aging until they evolve. Unless of course they had an Everrstone then they stayed a first or whatever stage Pokemon they were forever. I mentioned this to the girls who all started talking over me. I tried to cut in and say every man and mon for themselves but they wouldn't have it. They all wanted to be on my team. I hated being the Shirubāhātourufu. I sighed and said "Ladies. Ladies! LADIES!"

They all stopped and turned to me making me say "I'll be on a team with four of you, Serena and Ami because it was mean of me to sick you on her." Ami and Serena cheered at being on the same team then I picked four random girls, one was a growlithe, one was a vulpix, one was a poochyena, and the last was a rockruff. I wondered what a rockruff was doing at camp when they were Alolan Pokemon until she explained her trainer was there as a teacher and she was just old enough to be on her own. After that we played for a few hours until it was time for lessons. I stayed with Serena throughout the lessons and hummed contentedly as Professor Oak explained the differences in Pokemon, the genetic lock that forced Pokemon to be in one form or another, and more. Genetic lock was a disease that trapped Pokemon in their birth form. So say you had a eevee who was born feral, then he or she would always be feral even if they evolved which took stones since normal evolution was impossible for a genetic lock or so it was theorized.

Vince was a genetic lock, as was one of mom's Tauros, I think his name was Tim and he was stuck as an anthro. It made it hard for him to run with the heard but he could coordinate their running to do the most or least amount of damage depending on what they were going for. Some had a lesser lock which allowed them to switch between two forms. Lesser locks could usually evolve naturally but they had to be careful they didn't fully lock themselves.

I was really into the professor's speech and asked a lot of questions, like how do we help a genetically locked Pokemon, does it affect their stats, can they still have kids with humans and other Pokemon if in human form or their locked form, etc. The answer to all of it was we don't know what causes the lock, we could help them by being understanding and fulfilling their special needs, and no it doesn't affect their stats. As well as they could still mate with whatever their chosen partner was and have kids though the kids had a higher risk of the lock if both parents had it or at least that was what was assumed. There were other questions and answers but they weren't relevant at the time. Ami was hugging my left arm and Serena my right throughout the session, though it looked odd to see an eevee on her hind legs clinging to my arm, opposite a little girl who seemed to be having a ton of fun. We made a promise but I can't remember what it was right now, maybe I'll be told more about it when I see Serena again, if I see her again. I remember I promised Ami to be her trainer and she was going to be my starter in a few years.

Now re\;member how I said all Pokemon have a human form? I may have fibbed about that. Many do but that's because they have humans in their bloodline. Wild Pokemon only come in anthro and feral. Now the legendaries all had human forms as I'd seen with Dialga and Arceus, but most Pokemon preferred not be in human form unless they worked with humans daily. That means all those times I was attacked by humanoid Pokemon they were trying to catch my interest as a mate, or something else. Plus they were all junior police officers except Leaf who was a volunteer so they knew they'd need to be human to do paperwork, talk to civilians, etc. Now some Pokemon were born locked into a human state and their power while not diminished was more often used at research jobs or in big industries. All Pokemon do however have anthro and feral forms.

Human DNA changed Pokemon just as Pokemon DNA changed humans. I was probably one of the pure humans on Earth at this point as a human from another dimension with o Pokemon ancestry. That was cool to me but it made me a little regretful because it meant I had no special abilities as far as I knew. I didn't know Arceus had blessed me when she kissed me at the time, no that would come later. Yes you heard that right Arceus blessed me. Anyway back on topic, just as there were human purists on my earth who said "White should only mix with whites., blacks with blacks, etc." there were Pokemon and human purists here too.

The Pokemon purists were groups of anthros and ferals who said and I quote "STOP POLLUTING OUR BLOOD WITH INFERIOR HUMAN DNA!"

Human purists said "HUMANS SHOULD BE WITH HUMANS OR HUMANOID POKEMON! POKEMON DEVELOPED A HUMAN FORM SO THAT MEANS WE'RE OBVIOUSLY THE NEXT STAGE OF EVOLUTION!"

They also believed humans should start only breeding with humans so that the non human Pokemon would go back to being and I quote "Dumb animals." which pissed me off. Then they talked about Pokemon in human form getting surgery to remove their animal traits. This really pissed me off and I'd joined a movement for equality. Of course there were organizations like team rocket supporting both sides of the debate. Professor Oak and the G men were trying their hardest to crack down but it just wasn't working fast enough so that was where the summer camp came in. It was supposed to promote human and Pokemon tolerance which was the first step toward equality. Then there were the two cultist groups that said the Pokemon should rule and humans should rule. We'll get more into them later this is cutting into my time with Serena and I want to go back to describing a happier time. Anyway to summarize this tangent purists bad, Pokemon have the ability to have three forms but not all can attain the third or human form, and genetic lock affected all three forms of Pokemon. Also most Pokemon prefer their ancestral forms unless they work in a human heavy work place where they would do better as a human and even there they use their unique traits to attract customers, sniff out crooks, train people, etc. Got it? Good.

Anyway back with the camp. After that lesson Oak said "So remember children not all mon have a human form just as not all humans have mon blood in them." I know I said the purists part was done but one last thing, you know how I said I am pure human? The human purists would like to kidnap me and turn me into a breeding stud. The Pokemon purists would like to capture Vince and turn him into a breeding stud because they believe Genetic lock is a way to keep their forms pure and their lines purer. Anyway that's the last thing on the purists. Serena was a pure human too so that's why I brought that up, she'd be a baby maker in no time if they had their way. I smiled at Serena and asked "Learn a lot?" She nodded.

I grinned and said "Awesome. Too bad your going back to Kalos on the plain tomorrow." She nodded sighing an that was when we made the promise I can't remember.

So I guess, I'll skip that to the next day when camp was closing up and Ami walked up to me in her human form then asked out of the blue "Do you prefer human or Pokemon girls?" I stared at her and she said "Honest question Jason. Human or Pokemon?" I glared and she said "Don't give me that look, ok it's just that I need you to tell me which you prefer so I can tell either the purist girls to back off or the Pokemon that the Shirubāhātourufu isn't interested in spreading his genes to our races." I could tell by the look on her face just how serious she was about this and sighed. She said "Well Strax?"

I sighed and said "I don't have a preference. It's not race, age, or even sex that matters to me it's what's inside. Do I have the natural urge to procreate, hell yes, but I won't let that make me choose one side or the other, nor will I let it make me turn down any males that are interested when I'm happily attracted to both genders and can always get a surrogate." She smiled as if I'd confirmed something she always knew about me and hugged me then walked off to tell both sets of girls who knew she was my friend first a mon sympathizer second, told them the news. A few got nose bleeds at the thought of me with another dude and the rest started plotting, I could tell.

What I didn't know until much later in life was that there was a prophecy about those bearing my title that they would either unite or divide the Pokemon world. They would have companions, both Pokemon and human, they would change everything. I knew Kalos was a pro human settlement while Kanto and Johto were neutral and Sinnoh was a pro Pokemon, the continent closest to Johto was neutral, Unova was in a state of peace, Alola was in the grasp of the Pokemon supremacists, and Orre was in the hands of human supremacists and cultists but it was a war torn country anyway. I planned on eventually going there because I thought I could do some good, and it was close to being where Arizona was back in the US on earth prime. By earth prime I mean my earth. The US here was separated into different pieces Orre being a rather large one. But Unova was another part of the U.S. Alola was where Hawaii was, and so on and so forth.

Anyway after that nothing eventful happened until we all turned thirteen and got our starters. I walked into the professor's lab alongside Richie and Leaf who were my closest friends, Daisy had already gotten her partner a female pikachu named Lilly. The other three chose the usual Kanto starters and Ami was waiting for me to pick her when the professor said he needed to train her up more. I laughed and said "That's fine professor. Ami and I can wait another three months while you work out her kinks, right Ami?" She nodded slowly and whimpered at the dark look the professor's shadowed face cast.

I laughed and said "I'll see you soon Ami." She nodded sighing softly. It only took a month not three, but in that time I got crash courses on everything I'd need to know on the road. Including the sex talk which was more embarrassing this time as I already knew everything but mom went into excruciating detail.

Afterward she turned off the instructional video on how to put on a condom, then smiled and said "And if I have grand babies before your eighteen I'm going to hunt you down and neuter you, so wear protection." I gulped and promised she'd be the first to know about any kids but didn't plan on having any before I turned eighteen because I didn't want to lose my cajones. My mother was scary as hell with that beatific smile that promised love and care and the dark voice that promised a lifetime of pain and torment. I walked to the lab with my gear packed, the others having set off without me and promising to meet up in Cerulean City at the cape.

It was as I was walking into the lab that I heard a voice say "I'm scared." I mentally replied _"I'm here for you."_ I walked up to Ami who was grinning in her anthro form and holding out her ball for me to take. The voice asked "Where are you?" I chuckled softly in my mind and replied _"Professor Oak's lab in Kanto. I'm about to set out on my journey maybe I can tell you about it and help keep you from being too scared, would you like that?"_ The voice replied "I'd like that very much, by the way I'm Mewtwo, who are you?" I replied _"Jason Alexander Strax Ketchum, also know as Jas Ketchum, Jason Strax,or just that troublesome Ketchum kid." _The voice which had definitely taken on a feminine tint said "That's funny. You have a lot of names Jason who gave them to you?"I replied _"My family. My birth parents named me Jason, my brother in all but blood was Alexander, and Strax was my parents last name. Mewtwo you can contact me any time but I need to pay attention to the world around me, so can you keep the messages brief unless I contact you first?" _

Mewtwo said "Ok I can talk to my other friends in the meantime. Have fun Jason." I smiled and replied _"Thanks Mewtwo, you as well." _I focused back on the real world and took Ami's ball then clipped it to my belt and registered it to my pokedex.

Ami giggled and said "Yes I get him all to myself at first." I blinked and the professor coughed. She stared at him and said "I thought you were kidding." I looked back and forth between the two confused and he shook his head. She hit her knees groaning and said "DANG IT WHY DO I HAVE OT SHARE MY MAN WHO'S ALSO MY TRAINER!?" I winced at the volume then blinked at the my man comment. Ami seemed to realize what she said and muttered "Whoops didn't mean to yell the my man part." I chuckled and she smiled happy to get a laugh out of me then turned to Oak and asked "You sure they'll want to travel with us?" Oak nodded and she sighed saying "Then I can't deny them a chance to be with the Shirubāhātourufu and learn not all humans are bad or going to abandon them."

I blinked and asked "What?" Ami shook her head. I sighed and said "Whatever I guess. So professor what's this about denying someone traveling with me and Ami?" He smiled and pointed at a pokeball container with four balls on it. I stared at it and said "Oh no! No, no way, no how, I'm not ready for four other Pokemon Ami is going to be hard enough to train by herself."

The professor sighed and said "Will you at least meet them before you decide Jason?" I sighed and nodded then he released the first ball which shot out a jolteon girl. She cowered under my gaze and hid behind Professor Oak who said "Easy Juliet it's ok." I raised an eyebrow and he said "Juliet didn't know she was a Pokemon until they ran blood tests at her school. Her parents were human purists and sold her into a slave battler ring." I snarled at that and he said "I see you know what that is." I nodded. Now before I continue let me tell you about slave battler rings. There are two types one that is a kink community and one that is underground fighting. The kink community is a league sanctioned organization and the underground are monstrous death traps.

The kink community version has you sign a contract before you battle and even has supplements that let people temporarily release their inner Pokemon. The underground rings are places where it's rape or be raped, beat or be beaten, kill or be killed. Anytime a ring is found it's shut down and the Pokemon taken to rehab. Most are traumatized at the idea of killing other Pokemon but a few are turned on by and enjoy it. These Pokemon are taken and shipped off to the penal colonies. Anyway if Juliet's first time being a Pokemon was in those rings it couldn't have been good. I looked at he professor and asked "Was she there as a pleasure slave or a battle slave?" The two types were important pleasure were to important to use in battle as they could get scarred up and battle were too rough for pleasure in most cases unless you could tame them.

Oak said "Neither, she was reservist. A young man who wanted out of the life took her and evolved her then used her to hack a radio tower and radio in the location of the ring. However she watched this young man's death, she was shunned by her parents, and everyone who found out she was from the rings has turned her down and called her lower than dirt names. Would you really leave her alone in this world?"

I glared at the professor and said "Low blow Gramps. You know I was going to take her in the moment you said she was in the rings. I just wanted to know if I had to break any bad habits or help her over any addictions the fact she came out clean and only saw the scum of humanity as a bad thing is a plus. Ami you don't mind Juliet joining us do you?" She shook her head and I said "Good." I rarely called Oak Gramps even though he asked me to treat him as a grandfather, instead I usually called him prof. It was only when I was pissed I would call him Gramps. I sighed and said "Case number two."

He nodded and released a dusk lycanroc. She was looking around warily and looked badly bruised. I wanted to rush to her but my instincts warned me to stay back. She started snarling and barking at me then sniffed the air before turning her head to the side curiously. I knew what this was drug regression. That meant she'd been captured by the purists. I sighed and Gramps said "I see you can already guess her problem." I nodded and he said "She was taken from a purist training camp where she was being used as target practice for purists weapons and they nearly removed her vocal chords until the G men stepped in." I snarled and saw the scar on her throat and she whimpered lowering her head as if afraid of me. I calmed down and cooed at her causing her to look at me with lost eyes. Gramps continued "She has her memories locked away by the sealing tech they injected into her system it will take a strong trainer with a stronger will to bring her out of the darkness. Can you do it my boy?" I nodded and Ami who was comforting Juliet guided them both behind me making the wild, and by that I don't mean feral or untrained but literally wild in mind and spirit Lycanroc to snarl and growl at them till she caught my eye and calmed down again.

I sighed and said "Guess my scent is good for something after all." It had always calmed down wild Pokemon but it seemed like it was bringing a semblance of normalcy to this girl. I said "Girl number three. Hopefully she's not been abused by the purists too."

Oak laughed bitterly at that and said "Yes and no." Ami and I looked at him questioningly as the lycanroc walked over and laid her head on my shoulder watching Oak warily. Juliet kept the Pokemon away by having Ami in the middle of them. Oak sighed and said "This one has been indoctrinated to hate humans." I sighed and motioned for him to release her. It was a feral mylotic. She was beautiful but her eyes were cold as ice. Instead of just blue and pinks scales she had purple and silver scales mixed within. I studied her and Prof said "As you can see this young lady is very hostile toward humans she nearly killed one of my aids and we had to strap on a control collar."

I groaned and said "So you ordered a collar from the penal colonies and asked me to take her, why?" Ami glared at Oak as if daring him to say to make her my bride or some other such bullshit line and Juliet shivered curling into a ball having seen fanatics with similar dead eyes killing her former trainer and turning on each other when the cops were called. I stroked her ears gently making her sigh and slowly calm down while the lycanroc looked on with curiosity but more that of a dog or cat than that of a Pokemon or human.

The mylotic said "Take off this insufferable collar so I can kill you and return home." I found her voice beautiful but her words made me frown and I connected my dex to the chip in the collar then shocked her. She screamed and glared at me. I glared right back and she said "I'll enjoy ripping your skin off piece by piece."

I sighed and said "Nah don't think so. You're going to keep a civil tongue with me and the prof or I'm going to shock you unconscious. I hate these fucking collars but I know they're needed for those who would kill with no remorse. What would you do to my Pokemon when they choose to attack you rather than let you kill their trainer or the professor?"

She snorted and said "With you dead their mind control would be gone and they'd be happy to be among other Pokemon. I have seen the light. I will help bring the Shirubāhātourufu to our side and show them that humans are despicable dung that deserve to rot." Ami snarled and Juliet glared at the girl while the lycanroc who could detect a threat growled in warning. I sighed as she said "We'll use your own chemicals to turn you into mindless beasts of burden then when you are all extinct we'll finally reign in Arceus' great glory."

I snorted and said "Right. So how'd they brainwash you, propaganda? Showing you purist movements? Have you kill a human or two? You make me sick because you seem to have taken to the brainwashing completely. Maybe I can fix you we'll find out for now, Return." I returned her to her ball and clipped it on my belt next to Ami, Juliet, and the Lycanroc's. I said "Final girl prof, and please tell me she's not a 'humans must die,' supremacist."

The prof shook his head and said "No Jason, she's been slightly indoctrinated but only so much so as to support the cause. She owned a famous massage parlor and used to be pro rights for all but that turned and she started attacking humans who entered her shop before only allowing supremacists inside. Her name is Nadia Blake. The mylotic is Christina Barnes. Her parents are hoping you can bring their sweet little girl back. We don't know our friend the lycanroc's name. To be honest Juliet and Nadia should be your easiest to work with." I nodded slowly and he released Nadia who was an Alolan vulpix. I sighed and she glared at me. She was wearing special manacles that prevented her from firing off any attacks but she could still punch and kick and the manacles were now registered to my dex as I was the first trainer to take her ball. She had white fur, blue tips to her tails, and red tips to her hair.

I sighed and said "So why were you supporting to the supremacists?" She just glared at me fangs bared. I sighed and walked over rubbing her ears making her purr then jump back. I chuckled and said "Hard to fight my scent and touch, huh?" She nodded glaring and I said "No worries I have girls chasing me just for my scent. Anyway answer the question or I'll just ball you and wait till we're on the road."

She said "I have seen the light. The Pokemon way is the only way. We must either turn humans to Pokemon or get rid of them as they pollute the world with their very presence."

I raised an eyebrow and said "Does my scent pollute the earth?" She shook her head and I said "But I'm human thus that means everything about me pollutes the earth including my scent and touch, right?" She nodded slowly and I said "But I helped you feel good. Is that was a monster does?" She shook her head and I said "Think about it while your in your ball." I returned her then returned the lycanroc after scratching under her chin and saying "For now we'll call you Lunara." She seemed to like the name and nodded then returned herself. Juliet shivered and I held her close letting her start to weep into my chest as the stress caught up to her. Ami didn't glare for once just sighed and patted her back sympathetically.

She asked "Are you really Shirubāhātourufu."

I shrugged and said "We'll find out on our journey. I know there are people looking for the Shirubāhātourufu on both sides as well as centrists and just prophecy believers. I won't know until I meet someone who can clear up a few things. I'm just Jason Strax Ketchum as far as I'm concerned. Anyway we should head out, you want me to ball you or do you want to walk with me and Ami?"

Juliet said "Can you let me walk with you guys it's been so long since I smelled fresh air." We nodded and set out. The three of us headed along route one when we saw some pidgey and spearow flying around. I shivered getting a bad feeling and said "Girls let's get out of here." They nodded sensing my emotions and we started running only to be surrounded by spearow cawing out something that sounded like "Mate, smell mate."

I swore and jumped over them doing a flip in midair and grabbing the girls under my arms then started running faster the spearow starting to chase us. When they noticed the girls they shouted out in perfect Kantonese "THOSE BITCHES HAVE OUR MATE GET THEM!"

I swore and shouted "IT'S TIMES LIKE THIS I REALLY HATE MY SCENT AND WHAT IT DOES TO WILD POKEMON!" Ami growled and started firing off swifts knocking a few of the birds away. However Juliet was to terrified to fight back so that left me running while carrying Ami over my shoulder and Juliet in my arms. One firing off attacks and the other having flashbacks. I growled and said "Ami get in your ball." She stared at me like I was nuts and I said "You're slowing me down even if you are slowing down the spearow. You know I can outrun just about anyone. I just need to lose a little pokepower." She knew I wasn't calling her fat because I never called anyone fat unless they were extremely obese. She sighed and returned herself allowing me to run faster and say softly "You'll be ok. I'll protect you no matter what. We're a team now and as your trainer it's my duty to protect you." I ran up to a red head beside the stream fishing and shouted "Can I borrow your bike?"

She started to ask why when she saw the hoard of angry spearow who still thought I was carrying Ami and were planning on killing her when they got their claws on us, then raping me until I was to tired to fight back. I'd make a joke but that was hell. She nodded and I put Juliet in the basket then started pedaling fast. I outpaced the spearow quickly but Juliet was whimpering in fear as something much more dangerous came after us. It was a wild skarmory that had heard all the commotion and wanted to steal me for herself. I swore and pedaled faster until we hit a rock and I went flying catching Juliet in mid air and landing on the ground. I prepared to return Juliet as the Skarmory landed and said "Strong mate. You mine."

I growled and said "You'll have to beat me." It laughed like that was no challenge not surprising seeing as I had a disadvantage in she could fly and I couldn't. Also she was a fucking steel type. I glanced at the near catatonic Juliet and shouted "Juliet take my pokeballs, and take your ball then return to oak's lab. You'll get a new trainer, a new start, and maybe they won't be cursed like I am. I'll fight to the death to give you guys time to escape. If that doesnt' suit you release the others and tell them to run. I'll give you my dex so you can disable the collar and manacles. No woman should be in the wilds powerless. Just don't worry about me." I'd had a good thirty eight year run and if this was how it ended then better to go out fighting than watching them rip my team apart and rape me like a toy.

I charged the skarmory and we got into a fist fight, her talons against my fists and feet. I was doing pretty good but I was tiring much quicker than her cause she just had to flap in a slightly different direction to move while I had to jump around the ground to reach her and dodge both. Juliet said softly "No."

I heard her and shouted "GO DAMN IT! THOSE SPEAROW WILL BE HERE ANY SECOND! I WON'T LOSE ANYMORE FRIENDS! I ALREADY LOST ALEX AND I WON'T LOSE ANYONE ELSE!" I punched the skarmory in the beak only to get clawed across the chest drawing blood. I growled and said "You fight like a pussy," then head butted the metallic bird. Bad idea, yup, worked though.

The Skarmory was disoriented and the arriving spearow flock was disorganized. I shouted out "YOU FUCKERS WANT ME COME AND GET ME! I AM SHIRUBĀHĀTOURUFU AND I WILL DEFEND MY POKEMON TO MY LAST! I WILL DEFEND THIS WORLD AND I WILL SHOW EVERYONE THAT PEACE CAN BE ATTAINED! THE GUARDIANS WILL LIVE AGAIN! THE CHAMPIONS WILL UNITE! THE WARS WILL STOP! THE PURISTS WILL ACCEPT COMPROMISE! AND THE DARKNESS WILL BE DRIVEN BACK FROM THIS AND ALL WORLDS!" I felt invigorated and started beating the crap out of the spearow and skarmory getting pecked, clawed, and so much more but my team was in danger that's all I could think about.

I suddenly heard Juliet shout "MY MASTER NEEDS ME! MY FRIENDS AND PARTNER NEED ME! ELEMENTS OF THUNDER LEND ME YOUR AID SO I CAN SEND THESE BIRDS FLYING! THUNDERBOLT!" She released a thunderbolt with a blast of lightning striking her and empowering the blast and sending all the birds to the ground out cold. I caught the skarmory and sent it to oak along with all the spearow deciding he would know what to do with the jumpy birds. It took all my pokeballs but that was nothing. I could buy more pokeballs I couldn't replace my team. Only Juliet had seen me in that moment but she said my hair and eyes turned silver and a howling wolf had formed around me. I didn't believe her but that didn't matter we had to return the girl's bike and head to Viridian City, which was just over the hill. Heh glad we'd been going in the right direction all along.

So you read that, now I NEED PURISTS BOTH POKEMON AND HUMAN! I NEED PRIESTS OF ARCEUS! I NEED TRAINERS! I NEED POKEMON WHO CAN JOIN THE PARTY OR OTHERWISE! I NEED AURA GUARDIANS! I NEED DIMENSIONAL TRAVELERS! I NEED ALL THIS AND MORE JUST PM ME FOR DETAILS ON HOW TO BE ANY OF THESE THINGS YES YOU CAN HAVE MULTIPLE OC'S IF YOUR A TRAINER AND WANT TO MAKE YOUR OWN POKEMON TEAM! ALL THAT OUT OF THE WAY Would you please, hit the favorite, follow, and review buttons and tell me what you think. Note not all legendaries are female, hell two certain legendary dogs are pure male, the four swords are their genders from the anime and more. plus who says that the legendaries will all get with the main character? I sure as hell didn't and wouldn't. I'm not that heartless. Later.


End file.
